


Important Dates: Valentine's Day

by Talessaga



Series: Important Dates [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talessaga/pseuds/Talessaga
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the ZPD and Judy is giving small gifts to everyone but seems she have a more unique gift to a certain partner of hers.





	Important Dates: Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of One shots i had planned for quite some time, hope you enjoy it.

"Let's just put this here and…" a voice rings in the almost empty halls of the ZPD, which usually are just grey and depressing but today is not going to going to be like that because today is a special date, is Valentine's Day.

Clawhauser has been working as soon he arrived to the station decorating it by putting heart decorations and flowers to the reception, to give it a more joyful ambient to the place. He was working on the reception desk when he noticed that a familiar bunny was arriving.

"Good morning Judy" he said to the bunny who entered to the reception desk carrying what it seemed to be a bag.

"Good morning Clawhauser… _yawn_ " the bunny looked slightly tired. "Are you ok, Judy?" Clawhauser asked to the bunny.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just a bit sleepy…oh right before I forget take this" Judy said as she put her paw in the bag and pulled what it seems to be a small bag that contained some chocolate and give it to the Cheetah.

"Thank you Judy" Clawhauser said as he happily opened the bag and taste some of the chocolate. His face showed a big smile when he ate the chocolate. "Did you made this? This so delicious" The cheetah exclaimed as he picked more chocolate out of the bag. "

Yeah, is a small gift I did for everyone" Judy said. "That's so sweet Judy" Clawhauser said. "Anyway is late I have to go to the meeting. See ya later" Judy said as she left to the meeting room.

When she wasn't around Clawhauser sitted on desk. " _She is so adorable, I wander if she will…oh this will be a good day_ " He thought as he opened a box and take a heart shaped donut he bought from his favorite donut shop.

**Later**

"That's everything for today, if anyone doesn't have anything else to say, leave now" Bogo said, when suddenly a small paw lifted in the air. "Sir i have something to say" Judy's voice filled the room. "Make it quickly Hopps, we don't have all day" Bogo said as he puts at the side and Judy gets to the front of the room carrying the bag.

"As you know today is Valentine's day, and in my family we had a tradition of giving smalls gifts to our family and friends, even if is kinda hard gifting to 120 bunnies…" the bunny chuckle and some found it funny, a certain fox only thought "Silly Carrots" "Regardless i consider everyone here as my family so i made something for everyone, please come to pick one" The bunny said and everyone on the room lift out of their chairs to pick their chocolates for the bag. Everyone went to the bunny and pick a chocolate, everyone seemed to enjoy it, even Bogo seemed to like it, was kinda hard to figure since he never changed that serious expression.

Eventually Nick got close to Judy. "Guess i should take one, even if i don't trust you cooking anything in that place you call home" he commented as he tried to put his paw on the bag but was quickly snagged by the bunny. "Really Carrots? It was just a joke" Nick commented slightly upset at the reaction. "I know Nick is just that i have something special for you" Judy said as she pulled a bag and give it to Nick.

Unlike the other bags which had small pieces of chocolate bars, Nick's bag have smalls ball shaped chocolates. "Are you giving me scraps? What a partner you are" Nick said as he taste one of the chocolates, he instantly something tastes different, something he is well familiar with, he tasted another and now he was certain of something

"...No way, are these blueberries?" Nick said as he was ecstatic with the flavor. "Yeah i received some blueberries from my farm and since i knew you like them i decided to make some blueberries covered in chocolate just for you" the bunny commented. "Oh thank you Carrots" Nick said. "No problem Nick now let me finish, i think Bogo is getting annoyed" Judy commented as Nick said "When he is not annoyed?" and let the rest of the officers to take a chocolate.

"That's not fair i would like to taste those chocolates". Fangmeyer commented in private with his partner Delgato. "Well to be fair he is her partner, of course she would give something more special" Delgato commented. "Guess that's true, still very unfair" Fangmeyer said behind his breath.

**Several hours later.**

"Hey Clawhauser how are you?" Nick saluted the cheetah who was reading some magazine and eating more donuts. "Hello Nick, are you skipping your paperwork again?" the cheetah asked. "That really hurts Clawhauser,i had finish it but i need the stapler i lent you a few days ago" Nick said. "Oh right, give me a moment" Clawhauser said as he started looking for the stapler.

As he was waiting Nick pull out of his pockets some of the chocolates and started eating them. Clawhauser finally found the stapler but he turned to Nick he noticed the chocolates the fox was eating. "Where do you get those chocolates?" he asked curious since the bag resemble the one he got from Judy. "These? From Carrots, she apparently made these ones just for me. Isn't she nice?" Nick said as he was still eating the blueberry chocolate.

"O...M...G...SHE DID IT" Clawhauser suddenly yelled in excitement and started giggling. The fox take notice of the sudden behaviour of the cheetah and got confused. "Clawhauser? What's wrong?" Nick asked, he was certainly confused, the has never saw Clawhauser looked so happy like that even since he joined the ZPD.

"I can't believe she did it, she gave you a Honmei chocolate" Clawhauser said which only confused Nick even further. "Homewhat? What are you talking?" Nick said. Clawhauser stopped giggling for a moment. "You know a Honmei chocolate" Clawhauser repeat which the fox still didn't get it. "Is that slang for something?" Nick asked wondering if there has been some new words that animals says on the streets ever since he stopped being a con man.

"Oh right, sorry i was a bit excited:" Clawhauser finally calmed. "Let me explain you". "You see in other countries they have different ways to celebrate Valentine's" Clawhauser said as the fox try to put attention. "One way is that girls gives chocolates to friends and family, those are called Giri Chocolate. Those tends to be very simple" Clawhauser explained.

"Guess the ones Carrots gave to everyone is a giri?" Nick asked which Clawhauser nodded in agreement. "But they also give a more prepared chocolate called Honmei Chocolate, those are given to the guys they love" Clawhauser concluded. "I see now, how do you know these stuff?" Nick questioned, "Oh you know, i read a bunch of foreign romance stories, that kind of stuff are super adorable". Clawhauser said.

"I see, giving a special chocolate to the one they love that is so… wait" the fox started thinking for a moment what the cheetah was saying. "They love...so if understand correctly the chocolate Carrots gave me means she…" Nick was quite for a moment. "SHE LOVES ME?"

"Of course she does" Clawhauser commented to the flabbergasted fox, "Don't tell you don't have feelings towards her" the cheetah asked. "I...well...maybe?" Nick couldn't answer the question, ever since he met that bunny she had change his life for the better and being alongside her makes him happy but doesn't know if is friendship or maybe is something more deep. "Maybe is a coincidence, i mean she did was planning to give chocolate to everyone and she just happened to make some special ones to me?" Nick tried to rationalized the situation.

"Trust me in what i said, she loves you" the cheetah reassured to the fox. "And how are you so certain of that?" Nick asked to the cheetah. "Please, is so obvious both of you have a thing, everyone here knows it" Clawhauser answered. Nick was amused, he wander if it was so obvious how he didn't notice it before. "Well, if that was the case, what should i do?" Nick asked. "Well those stories i read also says a thing that will help you, you see…" Clawhauser kept talking to the fox about something that may help him.

**A few minutes later**

"Hey Nick, did you take your time with Clawhauser" the bunny said as her partner returned from taking his stapler back. "Oh you know Clawhauser, always talking about stuff" Nick said as he sit back to his chair. "Hey i was thinking after our shift ends we should go to take some drinks at the bar, you want to go?" Judy said to the fox. "Sure why not, maybe they have some offers today" Nick said in a very odd tone like he was having doubts which the bunny found odd "Great then guess is a date" Judy said. "Yeah a date…" Nick said back which the bunny found even odder but decided to not giving it any thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Please look foward for the next part in March...hopefully.


End file.
